


Feelings? Never heard of her.

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Series: The New Team on the Block [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Exy (All For The Game), F/F, Female Exy Team, Fluff, but like they don't know it yeeeet, they're in looooooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: Practice ends with a long awaited question.or they like each other and finally say something about it
Relationships: Isabel Khan/Zakiya Naaji
Series: The New Team on the Block [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551
Kudos: 3





	Feelings? Never heard of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I know it's short and also 130 am, but this is all I have the brain capacity to write and the only time my brain is functioning. In my mind these two are a couple and it's super cute, so look forward to that. Also I posted a drawing of Zakiya on my tumblr page, here's a link if you wanna see how I envision her. Basically I drew a picture of her and wanted to write something so y'all can learn more about her. I've already started tomorrows fic and it'll be much better (hopefully) so look forward to that!  
> Also let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions for the gals, I will literally write anything my brain isn't busy.

At the blow of the coach’s whistle practice came to an end, bodies collapsing onto the floor as they tried to catch their breath. It was coming down to the wire, their season started next week and there was no time to lose. Practices got longer, drills got harder, and anytime someone commented on this there was a dick joke to be found.

Isabel fell to her knees, leaning on her stick as she caught her breath. They were doing full court drills with half sized teams, meaning one person per position but using the whole court. That was twice the running and twice the work, but it was good practice to get them ready for real teams that had been established for years.

Zakiya silently moved across the court, avoiding eye contact with the rest of her teammates as she approached her captain. Isabel didn’t notice her approaching until she was within an arm’s reach, gaining a smile once she realized who was coming. “Hey, you’re looking much more alive than I am.”

Zakiya was always straight to the point, and once she made up her mind she couldn’t not act right away. “I decided that today would be the day that I ask you on a date.”

Isabel choked on her breath, scrambling from sitting on her butt to standing up. Zakiya had to lend her a hand, grabbing her arm and helping pull her up. “You just decided this?”

She shook her head, keeping her face as neutral as possible. Isabel had gotten to know her over the last couple months though, she could see the smirk breaking through. “I’ve been waiting for the right moment, right now you’re too exhausted to run away.”

“I wouldn’t run away!”

Tessa walked by and patted her captain on the shoulder. “You avoid your feelings, running away is avery you move.”

Isabel dropped her jaw, “the disrespect!” but Zakiya was laughing, unable to contain her emotions anymore. “Well, I wouldn’t run away because I’d want to say yes.”

Both held their helmets in one hand and sticks in the other, smiling like fools at one another. “Okay, but I have a condition.”

“Anything.” Isabel had been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out for weeks, but any time she thought she could do it she’d walk up to Zakiya and get distracted by her being intimidatingly pretty. Like, just so pretty. And smart, so much smarting than she is. And crazy talented. And just so good at exy. She got distracted very easily and never seemed to get the words out.

“I’ll go on a date with you after we win our first game. So, you better bring your best next Friday.”

Isabel cocked an eyebrow, shaking her head with a smile. “Is this you hedging your bets that we will win or hoping we won’t?”

“Just making sure you have all the motivation you need.”

“Okay, after we win we’re going on the best date you’ve ever been on.”

“Deal.”

“Just fucking kiss already!” Zakiya and Isabel turned to see their team watching them, Aisha the culprit who shouted at them. 

“We get it, you’re cute and like each other, get on with it!” Alex was laughing, clapping her hands at them as she bounced on her heels. The rest of them had caught their breath but were leaning on each other as the watched the drama go down.

“Better idea, go and shower and then get the hell out of my gym! I don’t want to see any of you until you’ve gotten some rest and eaten an actual meal that’s not mac and cheese!”

Elliott yelled at being called out by their coach, but Isabel turned and started to lead her team towards the locker room. “You got it Coach. You better eat something that’s not take out!”

“Yeah!” “Get him Is!” “Ha!”

They all changed out and headed back to their separate apartments and dorms, but neither Isabel or Zakiya could wipe the smiles off their faces.


End file.
